internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeet Raval
| birth_place = Ahmedabad, Gujarat, India | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 1 | batting = Left-hand bat | bowling = Right arm leg break | role = Opening Batsman | international = yes | internationalspan = 2016-present | country = New Zealand | testcap = 271 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testdebutdate = 17 November | testdebutyear = 2016 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = England | club1 = Auckland Aces | year1 = 2008-2012, 2013- | clubnumber1 = 22 | year2 = 2012-2013 | club2 = Central Districts Stags | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = FC | column3 = LA | column4 = T20 | matches1 = 11 | matches2 = 91 | matches3 = 47 | matches4 = 33 | runs1 = 648 | runs2 = 6233 | runs3 = 1273 | runs4 = 676 | bat avg1 = 38.11 | bat avg2 = 40.73 | bat avg3 = 27.08 | bat avg4 = 21.80 | 100s/50s1 = 0/6 | 100s/50s2 = 14/30 | 100s/50s3 = 2/5 | 100s/50s4 = 0/3 | top score1 = 88 | top score2 = 256 | top score3 = 149 | top score4 = 56 | deliveries1 = - | deliveries2 = 1,483 | deliveries3 = 60 | deliveries4 = - | wickets1 = | wickets2 = 20 | wickets3 = 2 | wickets4 = - | bowl avg1 = - | bowl avg2 = 50.20 | bowl avg3 = 28.50 | bowl avg4 = - | fivefor1 = - | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = - | tenfor1 = - | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = - | best bowling1 = - | best bowling2 = 2/10 | best bowling3 = 2/8 | best bowling4 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 14/0 | catches/stumpings2 = 100/0 | catches/stumpings3 = 24/0 | catches/stumpings4 = 11/0 | date = 3 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/newzealand/content/player/277914.html Cricinfo }} Jeet Ashok Raval, (born 22 September 1988), is an Indian-born New Zealand Test cricketer who plays for the Auckland Aces. He also played one season (2012-13) for the Central Districts Stags. He represented New Zealand at under-19 level in 2006-07. Domestic career Raval has gone to take on a new challenge at Cuckfield Cricket Club in the Sussex Premier League. International career In June 2016, Raval was named in New Zealand's Test squad for their tours to Zimbabwe and South Africa, which took place in July and August. He made his Test debut in November 2016 in a home series against Pakistan at Christchurch and opened the innings for New Zealand. He had a splendid debut on a testing surface as he made 55 in the first innings and followed it with 36* in the second and helped his side to win by 8 wickets. He also took 4 catches in that match. By 1 December, 2017, he has made 5 fifties, mostly to save the innings, or to bat defensively to anchor the top to get through a day's play, even when chasing a small target. In May 2018, he was one of twenty players to be awarded a new contract for the 2018–19 season by New Zealand Cricket. External links * Cricinfo Profile * Cricbuzz Profile Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:New Zealand Test cricketers Category:Cricketers